Friends or Lovers?
by TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are college roomies. they are good friends but one thing leads to another...will this end their friendship or turn it into something more? SasuNaru. I'm warning you, this is a crappy fic. COMPLETE! FINALLY! YAY! WOOT!
1. pancakes, evil teachers, and winecoolers

"Sasuke-kun! Breakfast!" The blonde boy yelled from the kitchen, filled with the aroma of pancakes and warm maple syrup. Naruto set a plate of pancakes down at Sasuke's seat, then sat down to enjoy his own towering pile of fluffy pancake goodness. Sasuke trudged down the stairs in blue and white striped boxers. "Hey Sasuke, aren't those my boxers?"

"I don't know, you were the last one to do laundry." Sasuke wasn't a morning person. Heck, he wasn't an anytime person, until you got to know him. "I still ask myself sometimes. Of all people, why are you my roommate?" Naruto and Sasuke were roommates. Being in college, they couldn't afford their own apartments, so somehow, they ended up sharing a house that Kakashi sensei rented out. Neither of them really minded, of course Sasuke wouldn't admit it though. "hurry up, you're going to make us late again Naru."

"Its your turn to do the dishes Uchi, I have to take a shower."

"Fine, hurry up. And don't call me Uchi for the thousandth time!" Sasuke grumbled, collecting the dishes.

"well your first name is to hard to make a nickname out of! Well…I could call you Uke!"

Sasuke mumbled something. He set the dish down and disappeared, reappearing behind Naruto and whispering in his ear. "and I suppose you would be teme?" Naruto blushed then spun around and stalked off to the shower. They flirted back and forth occasionally, not meaning anything by it. Sasuke heard the shower turn on, and a smirk spread across his face. He finished the dishes real quick and shot up the stairs. He opened the bathroom door and tiptoed across the small room. He leaned over and flushed the toilet, and a few seconds later a shriek came from the shower. "Uchi you bastard!" Naruto lunged out of the shower and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"oh, so you want to be uke, I see how it is. Sasuke rolled towards the door and kicked Naruto off of him. Then he slammed the door and locked it, then stripped of his boxers and jumped in the shower. The warm water helped erase the blush from his face. He had seen Naruto naked on many occasions, but he still couldn't get over how…beautiful he was. His muscular figure was perfectly toned and…

"Sasuke, you're a dead man!" Naruto yelled through the door, shaking him from his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and continued his shower.

Naruto finally gave up on getting back in the bathroom. He went to his room and pulled on a black t-shirt and baggy tan shorts. He went downstairs and collected his books off the table. He heard a car honk outside and yelled up to Sasuke to hurry up. Sasuke came running down the stairs, his particularly tight jeans unbuttoned and his black muscle shirt slung over his shoulder, and a hair tie hanging out of his mouth. He stopped to pull his shirt on and Naruto walked over and buttoned his pants for him. He stood on his toes to get nose to nose with Sasuke.

"I _will _get you back Uchi" he said. The car honked again and the two flew out of the door and hopped into the back of Shino's sports car. Hinata turned around in her seat to greet the two, and Shino took off. As they were flying down the road, Sasuke pulled his long hair into a loose ponytail. Just as he finished getting organized and ready, they pulled up to the school.

As usual, there were many shrieks from the girls, who almost immediately swarmed him when he got out of the car. Before he was carried away by his fan girls, Naruto heard him say "See you later, teme."

Shino and Hinata walked away arm in arm, and Ino ran up.

"hey Naruto, have you seen my boyfriend?"

"which one?" he teased.

"you know I only have one boyfriend! I've been going steady with Neji for a month now!"

"I'm just kidding, I think I saw him talking to Shikimaru."

"okay thanks, and don't forget about the party tomorrow night, its at six." she said, then ran off. Naruto felt so lonely. All his friends had girlfriends and boyfriends, and Sasuke was single, but he was swarmed by girls. He had given up on Sakura, who was doing drugs and had been banged by to many guys to count. She had drifted away ever since Sasuke turned her down and told her to disappear. Naruto sighed just as the bell rang. He walked slowly down the hall to his first class.

Everyone sat gathered around the lunch table, gobbling down their lunches.

"Only one class to go, thank god." Ino said as she bit into her ham and cheese sandwich.

"hey, I heard we have a substitute today, I wonder who it is."

"probably Ibiki-sensei. I hope not."

As the others were talking, Naruto and Sasuke were having their own conversation.

"So are you going to Ino's party Naru?"

"yeah, I guess. But she said were supposed to bring a date. There's no way I would be able to get a date by then, if ever."

"Hey, I'm dateless too."

"yeah, but you have a huge group of fan girls to pick from Uchi, I don't."

"I told you, I don't like any of them. They drive me nuts!"

The bell rang and the two threw away their trash and continued to talk while walking to their next and final class.

"what about Kyoko, she really likes you and she's really cute!"

"and she also has two boyfriends and a girlfriend, is a prostitute, and only wants to date me because she thinks I'm hot, just like the rest of them. I want someone who actually likes me, not just my body."

They turned into the classroom and Sasuke immediately froze. Of all the people, his substitute teacher was none other than the person he despised the most in the world, his brother Itachi. He was about to lunge at him, when Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"No Uchi, you cant kill him now." Naruto's fingers intertwined with Sasuke's and he dragged him to his seat. Itachi, who hadn't even noticed his brother, began to teach the class.

An occasional pencil or wad of paper would hit Itachi (Sasuke threw it) but he shrugged it off. Only when a textbook was launched across the room and hit Itachi square in between the eyes did he take action.

"Sasuke! If you throw one more thing at me, I will see to it that I meet with you after school. And I hope you bring a shovel, because you'll be digging your own grave before I kill you, I don't want to get dirt under my nails, I just had them done yesterday."

The rest of the class went smoothly, of course Sasuke didn't stop throwing things, but other than that it okay. As soon as the dismissal bell rang, Sasuke bolted out of his seat and towards Itachi. It took Neji, Kiba, and Naruto to hold him down. They ended up carrying him kicking and cursing out of the classroom and to the car. Shino drove Sasuke and Naruto home.

They had only been home for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Naruto ran to get it.

"Sasuke, its Kakashi and Iruka!" Naruto invited the two in and Sasuke came down the stairs. He had discarded his shirt, and walked around in his tight jeans.

"Hey" he greeted the two. They all sat down at a table to play a card game.

"I brought wine coolers!" Kakashi cheered.

"We're to young to drink Sensei. You know that."

"what fun his life without breaking laws?" there was another knock at the door as he finished his sentence. Sasuke got up and answered the door this time

"oh, hi Kyoko. How did you know where I live?"

"oh I asked a friend and he looked you up, but no big deal, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date Sunday night?"

Naruto knew Sasuke didn't want to go out with her, but if Sasuke turned her down she would just keep coming back.. Naruto got up and walked into the family room, where Sasuke and Kyoko were. He walked up behind Sasuke and snaked his arms around him from behind.

"come on Sasuke, what's taking you? Lets go have some fun." he said, while tracing his finger across Sasuke's bare stomach. Kyuko looked confused.

"sorry Kyoko, but Sasuke is mine. Right Uchi?" he kissed his neck and looked at Kyoko, waiting for her reaction.

"right Naru-teme, sorry Kyoko, but I guess you're shit outta luck."

Kyoko looked at the two and ran out of the house crying, just as Kakashi walked up behind them.

"thanks Naru, I owe you one" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Don't you two think that was a little harsh?" Kakashi asked.

"no, she keeps asking me out and I don't like her at all, she reminds off that slut, Sakura. If Naru hadn't helped out she would have just kept coming back."

"oh, I see…" Kakashi said. "then how about some wine coolers?!" he cheered, holding up four bottles.

"we told you, we're underage!"

"oh come on, their only two percent alcohol, and were not gonna tell anyone, besides, did you think they weren't going to have alcohol at Ino's party?"

"I'm not drinking anything, it makes me…"

"makes you what Uchi?"

"it makes me do weird things." Sasuke mumbled

"oh, okay then, I guess we'll go." Kakashi said to Iruka. Before they left though, they slipped a pack of wine coolers into Naruto and Sasuke's fridge, just in case one of them changed their minds.


	2. Hiccups and dumb remedys

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or its characters, nor did I in the first chapter, where I forgot to put a disclaimer. Bummer.

I also forgot to put the ages so here they are.

Naruto: 17

Sasuke: 17

Kyoko: 16

Other fan girls: 16,17,or 18

(all the others are around that age except for the following)

Kakashi: 27

Iruka: 25

Itachi: 22

These are the following couples, I apologize if you don't like them, if you think of a different couple, tell me, I can break them up and rearrange couples evil grin oh the power! Lol

Neji and Ino Shikimaru and Temari (that ones not changing) Shino and Hinata- Kakashi and Iruka - Gaara is single Lee eloped Sakura and whoever pays her the most ( she's a prostitute) - Naruto and ? - Sasuke and ? (only time will tell with those 2) anyone I missed? Tell me if so

Okay that's enough info, now on with the story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clock by his bed. It was nine o'clock, about the time Sasuke woke up. He sniffed the air and the scent of eggs and bacon met his nose. Not bothering to get dressed, he dragged himself down the stairs in this black boxers that had orange foxes and the word foxy all over. Sasuke had gotten them for his birthday.

"hi Uchi" he mumbled taking a seat in his chair.

""hey Naru, here's your breakfast." Sasuke said, placing a plate in front of Naruto. "careful, it might be on the spicy side, the chili pepper fell off the shelf and spilled in the eggs, but I'm not going to make them again."

Naruto shrugged and took a large bite out of his scrambled eggs, and his face turned red.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT" he screamed, running for the fridge. He yanked a random drink out of the fridge, not bothering to see what it was, and drank it quickly. That's when they started. Those damned hiccups.

"hey, that tasted good, what -hic!- was that?" he looked at the bottle that read 'keylime (sp?) wine cooler'. he rolled his eyes.

"that -hic- figures. Kakashi and Iruka left their -hic- damned wine coolers" Naruto complained, trying to keep the hiccups down. It wasn't working.

"try holding your breath" Sasuke suggested. Naruto took a huge gulp of air and held it in, until he started to turn blue. He let it out and continued to breath.

"hey! I think it worked! Thanks Uch-hic-i. Damn!"

"umm, hold on, I know something that might help." Sasuke said, then ran up the stairs. A few minutes passed, and Naruto was still hiccupping, no sign of Sasuke. He decided to go and see what he was up to. He walked up the stairs, and into Sasuke's room.

"BOO!" Sasuke yelled, sneaking up behind Naruto. Naruto jumped almost three feet in the air, then landed on Sasuke's bed.

"what the -hic- hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who was already thinking of a different method of getting rid of Naruto's hiccups. The two main things you can do to get rid of hiccups are hold your breath or have somebody scare you, and neither of those had worked. _Or maybe I just didn't scare him enough…_

Sasuke walked over to his bed, where Naruto was sitting. He leaned over in front of Naruto and kissed his neck, than began to suck on it.

"Sasuke? What -hic- are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he pushed Naruto back on the bed and crawled on top of him. "scared?"

"No, just -hic- confused, Uchi, what are you -hic- doing?"

"Damn." Sasuke rolled over and sat next to him, trying to think of something else. "Naru, stand on your head."

"what? Why? -hic-"

"just do it."

Naruto gave one more questioning look, then rolled his eyes and complied. As he was standing on his head, Sasuke kept thinking. He was abruptly awoken from his thoughts when a violent hiccup caused Naruto to loose his balance and topple over.

"Hey I know!"

"you know -hic- what?" Naruto asked rubbing his sore head.

"I just remembered, we have a guide on ways to get rid of hiccups in the back of our advanced chemistry book!" He said, making his way to his bookshelf. He pulled out a thick book and flipped to the back.

A DESPERATE GUIDE ON HOW TO GET RID OF HICCUPS:

1) Chew a cube of sugar

Sasuke ran downstairs and looked through the cabinet until he found a box of sugar cubes. He ran back upstairs and popped it into Naruto's mouth.

"what's -hic- this for Uchi?" he said sucking on the sugar cube.

"just eat it." Naruto did as he was told, but the hiccups did not cease.

2) pinch the person's shoulders

Sasuke pinched both of Naruto's shoulders hard, making him squeal.

"ow! What the -hic- heck was that for? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm trying to get rid of your hiccups, so quit complaining teme."

3) Tell the victim, "I'll give you (something they like) if you hiccup again, right now." 

"Naruto, ill treat you to ramen if you hiccup right now"

"really? -hic- yay, I get ramen!"

"damn!"

4) Lie on your back on a bed, mouth open. Dangle your head over the edge. Breathe deeply and slowly.

Sasuke scooped Naruto up and set him down on the bed. He instructed him on what to do. Naruto did this, and kept hiccupping, each time he hiccupped, it made him jump. Eventually he hiccup-jumped himself right off the bed, into a very uncomfortable position on the floor.

5) Hop on one foot for two minutes, while saying hiccups be gone three times and holding up four fingers on each hand.

"This'll be a sight." he showed Naruto what it said, and Naruto, who was becoming desperate, agreed and did what it said, and of course Sasuke didn't miss the opportunity to take a picture. He stopped hopping and realized that the hiccups were gone.

"yay! There finally gone! My hiccups are -hic-…not gone."

He sighed and plopped back down on the bed. Sasuke had him do some other things, like Drinking a glass of water while he pressed one his ears with the palms of his hands and Lick up a dab of peanut butter from a spoon. He even had him swallow a spoonful of vinegar, which actually made his hiccups worse.

"oh I give up! I'm taking you to a doctor!" Sasuke said, exasperated.

Shino couldn't give them a ride, he had gone to Ino's house early to help set up. So he called a cab. It took thirty minutes for the cab to arrive, and in this time, they tried a few more hiccup-ridding experiments, all which failed, got dressed and cleaned up the breakfast dishes. All the while Naruto hiccupping in the background. The cab finally arrived and they got in and went to the nearest doctor, Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade, Naruto here has the hiccups. Do you have any cures?"

"did you try-"

"yes." he said, knowing she couldn't list a single remedy they hadn't tested yet. "we tried everything." he listed off about twenty things before Tsunade stopped him.

"okay, okay I get the point. When did the hiccups start?"

"this morning, I -hic- ate something really spicy and when I got -hic- something to drink, I accidentally -hic- drank a -"

Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth and quietly reminded him that they were underage and shouldn't have had wine coolers in their fridge anyways, so it wasn't smart to tell anyone.

"Let me guess, something with alcohol in it?"

Naruto and Sasuke gawked at her like she was a talking tree or something.

"how did you know?" they squawked simultaneously.

"experience. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a rare…condition. The only way you can make the hiccups go away is get drunk. And not just a few drinks, I mean shitfaced. Completely and utterly wasted. They will go away after one drink, but unless you get wrecked, they'll come right back. Now go have fun with that." she scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "here's a doctors note incase you get caught for underage drinking." She shooed them out of her office and continued with her never-ending paperwork.

"Well, I guess -hic- we'll have to drink a lot at Ino's -hic- party."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I actually got the list of ways to get rid of hiccups from a website I found on google. So technically, these ideas aren't mine. So don't make fun of me for the really weird ones.

And I'm sorry for you people that are thinking "wow, she managed to waste an entire chapter on the topic of hiccups" but I though it was funny, so if you didn't, that's your problem.

REVIEW!

On my first chapter, I got more than 70 hits and ONLY TWO REVIEWS!

(P.S. thank you Kiako-wolfyoukia and Elric-chan, I love you!)

And thank you L.Monkey, Changos13 and coffeesadiction, even though you didn't review. p

Luv, the unknown author of doom


	3. Alcohols affect, its 21's fault

When your done reading this crappy story, why don't you get check out some wonderful works of art from the skilled fanfictionist Elric-chan, who's skilz are far superior to my one. Yes I said skilz.

Disclaimer- no, its not mine. Not now not ever will the wonderful work of art they call Naruto belong to my sorry ass.

Oh, and thank you Em-chan 01, another of the few wonderful people who bothered to review. 245 hits and only THREE REVIEWS! -sniffle- I'm hurt.

Also, remember that if you find a disliking with any pairings, feel free to tell me and suggest other pairings, I will probably change them, except for Shikimaru and Temari, Kakashi and Iruka, and Sakura is staying a whore. Get over it.

Now, on to what probably nobody has been waiting for….Ino's Party!

………………………………

"Sasuke! Hurry -hic- up! If we don't leave soon, these -hic- damned hiccups are going to kill -hic- me!" Naruto yelled up the stairs to Sasuke, who was still getting ready. Naruto had hiccupped so much, that now, every time he hiccupped, a jolt of pain shot through his body. His sides hurt, and he was getting a headache from his own hiccupping. There was a honk from outside, and Sasuke was still upstairs. Naruto ran up to see what was taking him. And there he was, sitting on the bathroom counter trying to braid his own hair. "you -hic- idiot" Naruto grabbed a hair tie, a brush, and Sasuke's hand, and dragged him down the stairs. They ran out to Kakashi's car, and Naruto got in.

"Sorry Sasuke, you're going to have to sit on Naruto's lap, I'm helping a friend move, so there's a bunch of boxes on the other side." There was indeed a lot of boxes piled up in the other seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got in, situating himself on Naruto's lap. Naruto gathered up Sasuke's long silky raven hair and combed out the sad attempt at a braid with his fingers. _ Sasuke has such nice hair, its long and silky, and…beautiful. _ he thought as he combed through Sasuke's hair. He finally divided into three sections and braided it loosely. Just as he finished, Kakashi hit a bump in the road, causing Sasuke to slide off Naruto's lap, but a pair of strong arms caught him around the waist before he slid off completely. Naruto held Sasuke securely while they went down the bumpy road, earning a small blush from Sasuke.

"okay, we're here." Kakashi said, getting out and running around the other side to help Iruka, who had broken his ankle fighting, out of the car.

"oh Kakashi, you're so sweet" Iruka cooed, a large blush plastered on his face.

"only for you baby" Kakashi responded. Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car quickly and hurried inside, not wanting to watch their two former sensei make out. Ino was standing by the door, welcoming the guests.

"happy -hic- birthday Ino! Where's Neji, shouldn't he be -hic- over here with you? -hic-"

"oh, he's impressing Kurenai and Asuma's daughter Kesai with his Byakugan."

"aha, where could we find something with alcohol in it?" Sasuke said, noticing the pain inflicted by the hiccups from the expression on Naruto's face.

"I didn't know you drank Sasuke."

"I don't, its for him, long story short, he wont stop hiccupping unless he gets hammered."

"oh, okay, see where Kiba is standing? Behind him in that cooler."

Sasuke practically dragged Naruto over there, yanked open the cooler and grabbed a beer. He popped the lid open and handed it to Naruto, who desperately chugged the smelly liquid. He finished of the can and tossed it in the garbage. Then, he waited. Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. One minute.

"Sasuke, I think-"

"hush you'll jinx it."

Two minutes.

"Sasuke, they're gone! Their really actually gone! She said I have to drink a lot but I don't, I just needed one beer!"

"remember, she said they would go away, but unless you got completely trashed they will come back."

"okay, but before I do that, I want to enjoy the party. I'll get wasted before we leave."

Kiba, who had watched, walked over to the rejoicing blonde and his companion. "Hey Sasuke, what's with that? He has to get shitfaced and your not going to drink anything?"

"No, I don't drink."

"why? You must have a reason."

"yes I do, and no I wont tell you."

"how about this, I'll play you a card game of your choice. If you win, I'll leave you alone, if I win, you have to tell me why, if its not a good enough reason, you have to drink a beer too."

"no way"

"chicken"

"no"

"okay then, I guess I'll have to tell everybody about that day on the mission we went on when you were sick and-"

Sasuke slapped a hand over Kiba's mouth. "okay I'll play you, just shut up."

"that's more like it. Name your game Uchiha."

"hm…21, first person with ten wins."

"okay, Naruto, you deal."

They sat down on opposite sides of the table. Naruto dealt the cards.

"hit me" Sasuke got a card. "stay." they flipped their cards. "17"

"16"

"Alright Uchi! One win so far!"

About twenty minutes later, the score was 9 to 9.

"hit me." Kiba got a card

"hit me" Sasuke got a card.

"stay" the both barked.

Naruto cleared his throat like he was an announcer. "winning round, both players have three cards, both look confident…ready, set flip! Sasuke has twenty! Is he the winner?" Kiba grinned and flipped his cards. "twenty one! We have a winner!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and held it in the air, while Sasuke reluctantly fished a beer out of the cooler, knowing Kiba wouldn't go for his reason. He could make something up, bet he was an honest person, so that puts that plan out the window.

"I apologize to whomever this affects and for whatever I may do." with that, he downed the beer. He was safe for about twenty minutes, before it took effect. He hoped his friends, or whichever one in particular became his victim, would forgive him.

………………………………

It happened when Ino was opening her presents.

The victim? Naruto.

………………………………

Ino squealed with joy when she opened the present from Neji. It was a beautiful diamond necklace with three charms, a heart, a moon, and a star. She carefully put it on, then hugged Neji and thanked him profusely. Then she got to Naruto and Sasuke's present. You could tell it was from them because of the wrapping paper. It was messily wrapped with two kinds of wrapping paper. Orange and black. She yanked off the wrapping paper to reveal a book that she had wanted for a long time. She was about to thank them when a small square package slipped out of the book. Ino turned as red as the fruit punch that she had been drinking. It was a condom. A simple birthday gag, but nonetheless, Naruto paid. Ino chucked the plastic cup at him, the punch spilling all over him. All the commotion made it easy for Neji to slip the condom into his pocket. Ino returned to opening presents while Naruto went to the bathroom to wash off the punch.

That's where it happened.

Naruto was trying to get the offensive sticky punch out of his hair when the bathroom door opened. Sasuke slid inside and shut the door with a click, locking it.

"Hey Sasuke, just in time, could you help me? I'm covered it punch."

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he just advanced on Naruto. Suspicious, Naruto backed away a little, backing up until he felt his back press against a wall.

"Uchi? Are you okay?"

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over. He put his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto and leaned close to his face. Naruto didn't move, he just sat there as Sasuke pressed his lips against his. Naruto, by now had figured he was drunk, and remembered that he said he did weird things when he was drunk. A thought flashed across Naruto's mind. _ If he's drunk, does that mean he wont remember what happened in the morning?_ the thought of Sasuke not remembering their first kiss caused Naruto to feel a bit of sadness. _Why do I feel sad? It's just a kiss, isn't it? _Naruto's train of thought was derailed when Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto's waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist and took the opportunity of Naruto gasping to deepen the kiss, his tongue wondering around the inside of Naruto's mouth. The blonde mentally sighed, and a little voice in his head started talking to him. _ Why don't you kiss him back? You know you want to. And its not like he's going to remember. _ The voice did have a point…Naruto gave it and returned the kiss just seconds before there was a loud knocking on the door.

"come on Naruto, I gotta pee!" Kiba's voice echoed from outside the door. Sasuke broke the kiss and they both gasped for some much needed air, then Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He whispered something, but Naruto didn't hear him.

"what Uchi?"

He whispered it again. "I love you teme". Naruto was so surprised he almost didn't catch Sasuke when he started to fall, unconscious. He lifted him up and carried him to the door, which Kiba was attempting to knock down. He opened it and Kiba didn't even bother to ask, or notice for that matter that Sasuke was in Naruto's arms. He just shoved them out and slammed the door. Naruto walked down the hall and found Kakashi, then asked if they could have a ride home now. On the way out, Naruto grabbed a six pack of beer to take home.

………………………………

On the way home, Naruto managed to get down four beers, and figured, he could walk, talk, or think straight, so he must be hammered. He carried Sasuke up to his room and set him down on the bed, which looked so inviting. He sat down on the bed next to Sasuke, and figured, I'll just sit here for a minute, then I'll go back to my room. He got cold so he pulled the covers over him, and before he knew it, he was asleep in Sasuke's bed. One last thought flashed by before he fell asleep. _ He said I love you, was that the alcohol speaking for him, or the alcohol making him fess up hidden thoughts?_

………………………………

Me- Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I cant wait to see what happens next

Corey- you're the one writing it you coke drunken dolt.

Me- oh…yeah…

Corey- dumbass

Me- Shaddup! -hits Corey with key board-

Sdml;a gjios;ulwhetui680 2r;jlga./.6i;ptormjel'gl;lagprg;d

(that's from his head)

To those who don't know what just happened - Corey is my pain In the ass twin brother, and by coke drunken, he is referring to the fact that I am addicted to Coke. (coca-cola, not crack)

Well, review! Even if you just say hi!

And obviously I wasn't strait forward enough with the couples issue.

WHAT NARUTO COUPLES DO YOU LIKE? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!

And don't forget to check out Elric-chan's fanfics!

Luv, The unknown author of doom


	4. burnt toast and a school festival

(sorry it took so long, i was going to update yesterday, but wouldnt let me download a document. it kept saying something like "there was an error while blah blah and blah blah if this keeps reacurring, click this link for help." YEA WELL IT WOULD CERTAINLY HELP A BIT IF THE **FUCKING LINK WORKED**! GODDAMN! sorry. it just pisses me off that i had to deprive you of my pathitic story.)

I was gonna be lazy and let the story go for a while because nobody was reviewing, but then the following awesome people decided to review and lit a fire under my lazy ass.

Thank you- wormbate, Em-chan 01, Byakugan Hyuga, Ro-Ho, Kuso.Girl, AngelzNDevilz, deathgod-121, Elric-chan, shay072002, Setsuna-chan09, twelve.point.five kiako-wolfyoukia, and CatDemonKayo (lazyass). I love you all! Even if I don't know you, or don't want to know you! Coughcatdemoncough (just kidding, luv ya)

You can be on that list of awesome people to! All you have to do is review! (hey that rhymed…haha)

Thank you to those who gave me suggestions for couples!

Constructive…hell, any kind of criticism is welcome!

Oh, and in chapter two, I said that Hinata and Shino were going out, scratch that. They are both single…(but maybe not for long…)

Did I forget anything? Oh yeah, disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. T.T

Okay, here we go.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview **

Birds. Chirping birds. So…loud. Naruto awoke to the worse headache he had ever experienced. He wouldn't have been surprised if his head exploded. And those damn birds and their morning chirping was making it worse. But there was another feeling. Not painful, like someone's arm around his midsection. He looked down and saw a pale arm wrapped around him from behind. He turned his head as far as he could and saw Sasuke, snuggling into his back. He gaze traveled to Sasuke's soft pale lips. Then it came rushing to him. Everything that happened the night before. Getting drunk, Sasuke kissing him, and what Sasuke whispered to him before he passed out. He couldn't quite remember how he ended up in Sasuke's bed though.

Bang!

He cringed as a door slammed, his headache pounding even harder.

_Who could be here this early? And why are they here?_

Footsteps padded up the stairs at a leisurely pace.

Naruto sat up, causing Sasuke to groan and curl up into a ball.

Kakashi pushed the door open and looked at Naruto, and the sleeping lump behind him.

"Naruto, man you look like you got hit by a train!"

"ooowww Kakashi not so loud." Naruto complained, covering his ears.

"sorry. I came to take care of you two, seeing as this is your first hangover."

He disappeared down the stairs and returned with two slices of burnt toast and two huge mugs of water (this actually works). He set them down on the nightstand and bid Naruto farewell.

He waited until Kakashi was gone, then turned to Sasuke.

"Uchi, wake up!" he said quietly, shaking Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he saw a very blurry Naruto. actually, more like four very blurry Narutos.

"Uchi-kun, are you okay? Here, drink some water." Naruto held the cup up for him to take, but Sasuke didn't know which of the four blurry cups to take. He grabbed for one but nothing happened.

"Na-ru, I cant" he said, annoyed that he couldn't see right

Naruto had him sit up and put pillows behind him, then held the cup against his lips so he could drink the water.

Sasuke relaxed for a minute, then sat up quickly.

"oh god, Naruto, what did I do last night after I had that beer?"

Naruto looked at him, then looked down. _He doesn't remember after all. _ He felt a wave of sadness sweep over him, then looked up at Sasuke.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything." he said quietly.

"oh, thank goodness." He noticed a sad look in Naruto's eyes, which were fixated on the nightstand. "I did do something, didn't I." he said, figuring he had hurt Naruto somehow.

"no Uchi, you didn't, eat you toast and drink lots of water, im going to go in my room and sleep." He got up and picked up his own half eaten toast and mug of water, then dragged his tired self out of Sasuke's room. He stole one more look at the handsome raven haired boy before closing the door and retreating to his room, where he promptly fell asleep.

Sasuke sat on his bed, wondering what could have possibly made Naruto so sad. He choked down the burnt toast and drained his water glass, then sat back in his bed and thought, as well as he could with his still foggy mind.

_Hey I know what will cheer up Naru-kun_ he thought, remembering the school event that was coming up. He would take him to it, that would cheer him up. It was tomorrow, even though it was a Monday, they had cancelled school for the week. He got up and went to Naruto's room to ask him if he wanted to go. Cracking the door open, he saw that Naruto was asleep. He decided to tell him later, but something made him slip into the room. He quietly walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at Naruto, sleeping so soundly. A thought ran through his head, much like a foggy memory. "_I love you teme" _ he blinked and shook his head, not knowing where that came from. He stared at the sleeping dobe, particularly his inviting lips. He started to lean down, but Naruto rolled over, bringing Sasuke back to reality. _what was I thinking, what if he had woken up? What the hell would I tell him then?_ Sasuke got up and left the room, then went downstairs to make lunch.

Naruto sniffed the air groggily. _ smells like a BLT with a side of spicy shrimp ramen. _ he licked his lips and dragged himself downstairs to see Sasuke cooking. Naruto laughed like he did every time Sasuke cooked anything, because he always wore his apron. Naruto had gotten the apron for him last year for his birthday, as a gag gift. It was soft pink with a duck on the front, and it said puyo puyo.

Sasuke noticed Naruto when he slid back his chair and sat down. He handed him a plate with a towering BLT and a bowl of steaming ramen, which Naruto started devouring immediately.

"hey Naru, want to go with me to the school festival tomorrow? I'll pay."

Sasuke helped out Kakashi, who now ran his own publishing company specially for his type of books, like make out paradise. Kakashi paid him for helping, so he had money, but Naruto had only had a few small jobs, two which he quit and one where he was fired. It was hard for him to get a job. Having Kyuubi live in him made everyone fear him. He planned to get a job at the charka ramen shop when he was old enough, he had to be 21 because they sold sake and other types of alcohol.

Naruto stared at his ramen and twirled the chopsticks around in it. Finally he spoke. "Sure, I'll go. But you have to promise one thing."

"what's that?"

"two things actually, one, you wont spend the entire time playing 'kill the weasel with the mallet', and you'll buy me sweet cakes."

"Deal"

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**

If you think this chapter is weird, blame the song I was listening to while I was writing, and it probably made my chapter kinda funky. But the song is totally kickass. Techno version of we will rock you.

As for the apron, don't ask about the design, I got it off some random anime, and I have no clue what puyo puyo means, if you do, feel free to tell me and make me feel like an idiot.

-also, I'm not quite sure what a sweet cake is, but my friend said (quote) "well.. when I said sweet cake I meant like something sweet like sweet rice balls or those round things on a stick" (end quote)

-sorry kayo, I couldn't resist making you sound like the idiot you are-

Check back soon, ill update ASAP.

Please pretty please review!

I'll be switching around couples next chapter, so this is a last call for any couple suggestions! Going once, going twice…..

(oh and I apologize for this incredibly short chapter mostly made up of me blabbing away, I promise the next one will be more story, less me talking)

Luv, the unknown author of doom


	5. Stuffed foxes and Sasuke's Competition?

_**IMPORTANT - READ MY AUTHOR NOTES, THEY NORMALY HAVE AT LEAST ONE OR TWO IMPORTANT THINGS IN THEM!!!**_

Thank you to all my readers and ESPECIALLY the awesome people that took a minute out of their busy schedule to review. I love you!

Disclaimer- Nope. Naruto ain't mine, and neither are any lyrics and/or songs in the following story.

I promised I would talk less and write more, so I'll shut up now and continue.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**

Naruto and Sasuke had set out early, since they had to walk to the festival. It wasn't necessarily a long walk, but it could be tiring. Naruto scanned the sidewalks, littered with the people of Konoha. This was normally nothing that would attract Naruto's attention, but today, he noticed all the couples, all walking along holding hands, or admiring things through shop windows while holding each other close. Naruto down at Sasuke's hand, dangling there freely right next to his own. He looked up at Sasuke, then down at his hand, and sighed. He slipped his hand into Sasuke's and looked the other way, blushing.

"Ni?" Sasuke said, not really meaning anything but to inquire as to why Naruto was holding his hand.

"so we don't get separated, the streets are crowded today.

They arrived at the festival, the huge sign that said "Welcome to Konoha University's 4th annual festival!" in large letters welcoming them in. they wondered in, Sasuke waiting for something to catch Naruto's eye. That didn't take long.

"Sasuke look! Llamas!" they went over to the smelly creatures and Sasuke got some food for them out of the dispenser next to their enclosure.

"here Naruto, feed them this." he dumped the food into Naruto's open palm and watched in amusement as the llama tried to devour Naruto's entire hand.

A bunch of teenage girls peeked into the tent where the animal enclosures where and saw Sasuke. One of them squealed, alerting the rest of the group of her finding, and Sasuke groaned.

"hey Naruto" he nudged the blond who hadn't noticed the rabid group of fangirls charging at them. "I saw a ramen stand over there, they're handing out samples of new kinds of ramen, wanna go check it out?" Naruto nodded vigorously and the two went to the ramen stand, narrowly evading the group of girls. They sampled ramen, even Sasuke, who had acquired a liking to ramen after living with Naruto for almost three years. Naruto might have stayed at the ramen stand all day, but the person who was running it told him he had to leave, because he was running him out of ramen. Sasuke got to play a few rounds of his favorite game, whack-a-weasel, but only a few, since he had promised Naruto. There where so many games to play, good thing Sasuke had brought lots of money.

"hey Sasuke, look at that big stuffed fox! Its so cute!" Naruto said, pointing at a stuffed prize for one of the games. The game Sasuke was worst at. The object of the game was, there was a big table, full of glass bottles. You had to take a ball and through it into one of the bottles, but you couldn't use any ninja techniques. The hard part was, you could only get a prize if you got it in the blue bottles, which were all in the middle. Not to mention some of the bottles have caps on them. But Naruto wanted a stuffed fox, and a stuffed fox Naruto would get. Sasuke walked up to the man running the game and asked how many wins it took to get the stuffed fox,

"ten wins, you get fifty balls for five dollars." Sasuke paid and the guy gave him a crate of the small ping pong sized balls.

"concentrate." he told himself. He tossed the ball lightly and it landed in a red bottle. _damn, I have to throw it harder._ he picked up the next ball and tossed it, and it bounced of the rim of a blue bottle. Sasuke mentally cheered himself on as he continued to toss ball after ball. Seven balls in and eleven left to throw. He skillfully tossed the next two in, but wasted the other eight trying to get the last one in. Shikimaru and Temari were walking by and they saw Sasuke getting ready to toss the last ball in, Naruto standing next to him excitedly, glancing at the stuffed kitsune he had already named Raku.

Temari watched as Sasuke tossed the last ball, and it landed on the rim of a blue bottle and began circling the rim. When she saw it wasn't going to fall inwards. She whipped out her fan and flicked it ever-so-slightly, enough to make the ball fall into the bottle.

"What? How did you get that, that's a trick bottle, it never goes in!"

The Hokage happened to be cruising by when the game manager said that, and walked over.

"Trick bottle? So you are cheating customers out of their hard earned money?" She said, staring up at the tall man.

"yeah, so what if I am, what are you going to do about it shorty?"

Naruto and Sasuke held back a laugh as Tsunade lifted her hand.

"you mister, are an asshole. You shouldn't treat women like that, and definitely not if that women has power over your taxes and she can kick you ass with one finger." she flicked him between his eyes and he went flying back and landed on his rear.

"hokage-sama. I had no clue, I-"

"oh shut up and get them their prize you blubbering dolt." the man got the stuffed fox down for Naruto and an additional stuffed snake for Sasuke as repayment.

"no matter where I go, there's always something snake related. It pisses me off." he ended up giving the nine foot stuffed python to a seven year old kid that was pointing a him and going 'snakey snakey I want snakey!'. It was around two o'clock when the karaoke started up, so Naruto and Sasuke, and Raku (haha), went to watch. Ino was singing when they found their seats. She wasn't a very good singer, and she struggled to keep the crowd entertained with her earsplitting version of 'I'm a Barbie girl'. Sasuke snuck off and came back a few minutes later, while Kankuro and Neji where trying to get Gaara to do a song with them. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and handed him a small white box. Naruto opened, and there sat the promised sweetcakes. Four of them. Naruto offered one to Sasuke, but he said he was full, so Naruto started eating them. The crowd was getting rowdy, but finally, Gaara agreed to do the song, and a little sand display. The song started up and everyone let out a little laugh at the song of choice.

(bold is Gaara, italics is Kankuro, and regular is Neji)

(bold and italics is Kankuro and Gaara at the same time)

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

**_bung, bung, bung, bung_**

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

_**bung, bung, bung, bung**_

Give him two lips like roses and clover

_**bung, bung, bung, bung**_

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam Mr. Sandman,

bring me a dream.

_**bung, bung, bung, bung **_

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him the word that I'm not a rover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sandman, I'm so alone Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

_**bung, bung, bung, bung **_

Mr. Sandman

**Yes? **

bring us a dream

Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam

Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci

And lots of wavy hair like Liberace

Mr Sandman, someone to hold

**(someone to hold) **

Would be so peachy before we're too old

So please turn on your magic beam

Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please

Mr Sandman, bring us a dream.

_**Bung bung bung bung **_

Gaara's sand was dancing the entire time the song was being sung, and he and Neji were really playing the parts. They ended up dancing and by the end of the song, Gaara was in Neji's arms. Then they realized that everyone was staring and them, Neji set Gaara down and walked of stage quickly, only to be met by a slap from Ino. She stalked off behind the stage, Neji chasing her and Gaara chasing Neji, then Sasuke got out of his seat and followed them to make sure Gaara didn't kill anybody.

"May I sit here?" a sweet voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see a gorgeous girl with mid-length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She almost looked familiar, but Naruto couldn't place it.

"Sure, if you want to." he picked up Raku, who was sitting in the seat, and moved him to Sasuke's unoccupied seat.

"my name is Setsuna, yours?"

"oh, Naruto, nice to meet you!"

She giggled. "Naruto, like the fruit?"

"yeah…"

The music started up again, this time it was Tsunade doing a duet with Jiraiya. They were surprisingly good singers.

"I love this song" Setsuna said, sighing.

"really? Me too!"

"your lying" she said teasingly

"no, really I do!"

"oh Naruto, your so cute"

Naruto blushed, then looked over to see Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Ino emerge from behind the stage. Ino was glaring daggers at the back of Neji's head. Gaara's arm was through Neji's and Sasuke was walking in front of them all, rolling his eyes. He was almost all the way to his seat when he saw Naruto talking to **_her_**. He ran the rest of the way up the stairs to his seat, and Naruto moved Raku onto his own lap.

"hey Uchi, did they solve whatever the problem was without any casualties?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke completely ignored Naruto and looked over at his new friend.

"Setsuna what the hell are you doing here and why are you talking to him?!"

Setsuna put on puppy dog eyes and looked at Sasuke. "that's no way to talk to a girl" As soon as Naruto was focused on Sasuke however, she pulled out a bunch of pictures of a certain raven haired toddler. She made the 'zip your lips' motion and Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke, you know Setsuna?"

Remembering what she had just implied, he shook his head. "not really, just an old acquaintance."

She grinned, almost evilly, then put her 'I'm an angel' act back on.

"well, I guess I should go. She straitened her short black skirt and picked up her purse, but when Sasuke looked away, she slipped Naruto a piece of paper and walked off.

Naruto opened the note.

335-2794

Call me!

There was a little heart doodled in the corner.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**

First, do not call the number above, I have no clue who's number that is, or if its even a real number, but don't call it anyways.

Second, I apologize to anyone who is currently gagging themselves at the thought of Neji and Gaara together, but many people disliked the InoNeji, and so did I, so if you have any better suggestions for Neji, or Gaara, or Ino who is now single and still pathetic, tell me.

Another thing. Corey (my brother) pointed out that with all the side characters, the possibility of one having been named Setsuna is great, so I would like to make it clear now. IF THERE IS ANOTER SETSUNA IN THE SERIES, I AM NOT REFFERING TO HER, MY SETSUNA IS A COMPLETELY MADE UP CHARACTER! Just wanted to put that in caps so you read it, since most people skim over the author notes. (which you shouldn't, because mine normally include vital information, and funniness)

So, who is this "Setsuna"? how do she and Sasuke know each other? How does she have blackmail on him? Why am I asking these questions?

Oh and Raku's name is a shorter form of Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite place!

Review!

Luv, the unknown author of doom


	6. a deceptive date and dreams

Its time for the truth to be revealed! Or is it? Will I tell you who Setsuna really is? Or will I make you wait till next chapter? I don't know, I haven't written it yet. I guess we'll have to find out. (for those of you who haven't already figured this out, I have no clue what I'm going to write before I write it.)

Well I don't really feel like talking right now- (it's the apocalypse! I don't want to talk!)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreveiwreveiwreview reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Naruto sat on the bed staring at the piece of paper. It was the first time a girl had given him a phone number, other than Hinata, who used to like him. But she didn't really count, since she wasn't really Naruto's type. _what is my type? _ a picture of Sasuke flashed through his head and he rolled his eyes. It had been four days since the fair, and four days was normally how long a guy was supposed to wait so he didn't seem too desperate. He picked up his phone and dialed the first six numbers. Then the seventh. He held his thumb over the send button, glanced at the paper once more, then pressed the button. He held the phone to his ear and listened. It rang a few times, then an almost familiar voice male voice answered.

"hello?"

"hi, is Setsuna there?"

"yeah who is this?"

"Naruto"

"oh, hey-" the voice began to say, then cut off as a female voice hushed him.

"Hello?" Setsuna's sweet voice spoke through the phone. "sorry, that was my brother."

"is his name Itachi by any chance?" Naruto asked, swearing that that's whose voice was speaking to him before.

"um no, that was my big brother…Ren." she said as if she had just made up the name. "why did you think it was someone named Itachi?"

"oh, I just thought it sounded like Sasuke's big brother Itachi. that's all."

"oh, okay, so what's up?"

Naruto took a deep breath, then let it out slowly in an attempt to calm himself. "would you like to go out for a movie this Saturday?" he asked as calmly as possible. He always got nervous around girls, especially Setsuna for some odd reason.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll meet you there at seven?"

"sure."

"kay! See you then, bye!"

Naruto hung up and flopped back on his bed, the bed sinking a bit and Raku tumbling onto him. He held the stuffed fox up and stared at him, remembering how much fun he and Sasuke had. He said Raku down and went downstairs to investigate the source of the voice that sounded like Kiba. He came into the living room to see Kiba on one side of the couch and Sasuke on the other. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"well, I cant really give you any advice, since I don't have a love life anyways, but I do know one thing" Sasuke said to Kiba. "if you feel nervous around the girl you think you like, its not meant to be. Unless of course you're having sex, then being nervous is normal. Especially since if she gets pregnant, you're screwed. Say goodbye to your life. But anyways, back to the nervous thing, it sort of like how if your nervous around all girls, your destined to be gay."

"well, I'm not gay, and I'm not nervous around Hinata, so you think I should ask her out?" Kiba said, not noticing Naruto.

"why not, just don't imply anything sex related or you will be labled as a pervert, unless you're planning on a one night stand."

"gotcha." Kiba got up and thanked Sasuke, then ran out to go find Hinata and confess his feelings to her. Naruto ran back up to his room before Sasuke noticed that he had heard the conversation. He sat on his bed and thought about what Sasuke said. _if your nervous around the girl you think you like, then you aren't meant to be, and if you're nervous around all girls you're gay. _Naruto wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. Because if he did believe him, it meant he wasn't supposed to be with Setsuna and that he was gay. _ Am I gay? _ his mind flashed back to the incident at Ino's party. _well I don't know if im gay, but the voice in my head certainly is _ he thought, remembering how the voice (kyuubi) had urged him to return Sasuke's kiss. _But you liked it, didn't you? _the voice said as he thought. He blushed, ignoring the fox spirit's perverted accusation. _ugh, I'm too tired to think _he said to himself as he cuddled the stuffed fox and drifted off to dreamland

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreveiwreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Sasuke was dreaming as well. It was a very foggy room, there was another person with him. He felt like he had no control over his body. He moved forwards and pinned the other person to the wall. He leaned in for a kiss, then abruptly woke up. He slumped back in his bed, disappointed. _ I've had that same dream three times now, it must mean something! _ each time the dream occurred, it was a little less foggy, and a little longer. Sasuke tried to think of what the dream might mean, and who the other person was. He gave up trying to remember for the night and went back to sleep. But this time, when the dream started, he willed it with all his power not to end. The fuzziness cleared enough for him to finally tell that his victim was Naruto. They were in what looked like a bathroom, and he had Naruto pinned against the wall kissing him. What surprised Sasuke the most, is that before they were interrupted by Kiba's urgent need to pee, Naruto returned the kiss, leaving two options, Naruto liked him, or Naruto was drunk. But what did it matter, it was just a dream. Or was it? Sasuke knew it couldn't just be a dream, it was to real. Then, he remembered. He sat up in his bed quickly. "the party!"

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreveiwreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Saturday was mostly uneventful for Naruto, as he waited for seven o'clock to come. He showered and made sure he looked decent, not wanting to make a bad impression. Sasuke came up the stairs to show him a card trick, and saw that he looked like he was going somewhere. He sat next to him on the bed, shuffling the cards unconsciously.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"yeah"

"where"

"a date"

Sasuke's face crinkled in disgust. "you're not going with Setsuna are you?"

"yes, and why do you care" Naruto said harshly. He was upset with Sasuke for being so weird about Setsuna.

"because, there is a lot you don't know about her. She's not anything like the sweet girl you think she is, trust me, I know her better than anyone."

"what, is she one of your ex-girlfriends?" Naruto said, getting extremely fed-up.

"no, she's my-"

"I don't care Sasuke, the fact that I can actually get a date makes it worth going on, whether or not you approve of the person I am going with. Now if you'll excuse me, my cab should be here any second" he stalked out of the room, leaving Sasuke confused and sorry, for not being able to explain to Naruto how bad what he was doing was. He ran down the stairs and caught him, right before he left the house. Seeing he wouldn't stop if he was merely asked to, Sasuke ran up and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Naruto, Setsuna is a professional scam artist, she's slept with more guys then there are girls in my fan club, and worst of all, she's my twin sister, and she's only trying to win you over because she knows I love you!" before Naruto could respond, he found a pair of lips plastered to his own. _he's not drunk, he just said he loves you, what reason do you have not to kiss him? _the voice insisted. And this time, Naruto didn't hesitate to listen to that annoying voice.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreveiwreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Kya! I like that chapter! Do you? There's only one problem. I'm screwed, because now I have no clue what to do to the story. I could end it here, I could make it a lemon (my friends would probably disown me if I did a gay lemon…) or I could twist the plot around and make something dramatic happen that may jeopardize Naruto and Sasuke's relationship!

I like the last Idea, but what's your opinion!

A) end it.

B) lemon! (screw your non yaoi loving friends!)

C) dramatic plot twister!

D) B and C!

Tell me your opinion!

(oh and when Kiba asked Hinata out, she happily agreed)

BE WARNED, IF NOBODY REVIEWS, I WILL GO WITH OPTION A!


	7. annoying cab drivers and a possible plot

FIRST OFF, I AM SO INCREDEBLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!

Wow, well I have to continue. Normally I go to check my email and there is three or four emails, well when I checked my email this time, I was met with 52 emails of people begging me to continue! I love you all! I would list names, but that would take a while, and lots of space. Anywho, I love you all and I will continue. I had lots of D's, so I might go with that, but I cant tell you, because that would be no fun.--------

Sorry it took so long, but I finally finished FCATs, (FreakinCrappyAssTests) and I thought I was free to write, but I got sick and my dad threatened to take me to the hospital (eep!) if he found out I was doing anything other than resting (long story short, I get really sick really easily) so I was restricted to my bed. Then I got really lazy, and…well, that's my excuse and I'm stickin to it

Disclaimer- Naruto isn't mine. Damn it. Oh well. I have plushies, that's good enough.

Okay, now that I'm done being a crybaby, on with the story, enjoy!

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Last time - "Naruto, Setsuna is a professional scam artist, she's slept with more guys then there are girls in my fan club, and worst of all, she's my twin sister, and she's only trying to win you over because she knows I love you!" before Naruto could respond, he found a pair of lips plastered to his own. _he's not drunk, he just said he loves you, what reason do you have not to kiss him? _the voice insisted. And this time, Naruto didn't hesitate to listen to that annoying voice.

Now-

Naruto and Sasuke gasped for some much needed air after a long and passionate kiss. Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to the guest room, the closest bed there was. He set Naruto down and climbed on top of him, then kissed him again while his fingers were unbuttoning Naruto's sleeved black shirt. He had just gotten his shirt off and began unbuttoning Naruto's pants, when a car honked outside.

"the cab" Naruto gasped between kisses. Sasuke tried to ignore the repetitive honking, but it was hard to. Just when he thought it had stopped, the doorbell rang. Sasuke growled in displeasure as he climbed off his teme and trudged to the door.

"Change of plans, he's not going anywhere, so beat it!" Sasuke yelled. The cab driver started to protest, but when he saw Naruto come out: shirtless, pants unbuttoned, messy hair, and an irremovable blush plastered on his face, he got the message and left.

"I should probably tell your sister I'm not coming." Naruto said, still a bit in shock.

"yeah." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto picked up the phone and dialed her cell.

"Hey Naru, you almost here?"

"um, I'm actually not coming."

"why?" she whined through the phone.

Sasuke took the phone out of Naruto's hand. "Why Setsuna? Because you lost, I win. Your screwed, he's mine. Now if you don't mind, we have matters to attend to." he said, smiling to himself.

"Sasuke you bastard! You haven't won ye-" she was cut off as Sasuke hung up the phone and directed his eyes back to his sweet teme. Naruto pecked Sasuke on the cheek and ran up the stairs to his bed, Sasuke in hot pursuit.

"Catch me if you can" Naruto teased.

Naruto disappeared into his room, Sasuke followed, and the door slammed shut as the two collapsed on the bed and shed their remaining clothes.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

MEANWHILE………..

"Sasuke you bastard! You haven't won ye-" Setsuna fumed when the line went dead.

"that bastard hung up on me!" she flipped her pink phone open again and dialed another number, then put the phone to her ear as it rang a few times.

"hello?"

"Itaaaa, Sasuke stole my boyfriend!"

Itachi sighed on the other end of the line. "Naruto?"

"yeah! We have to make him pay!"

"I'll think of something, anything for you sis." he said, while rolling his eyes.

"yay! Thank you Ita, love ya, buh bye!" she chirped into the phone. She flagged down a cab and got a ride home.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

THE NEXT MORNING

Kakashi walked up to the door and stuck his key in. He quietly snuck into Naruto and Sasuke's house. He was here to tell them about a cool party they had been invited through, and to see if they had any booz left, since he was out. He checked the fridge and found a couple wine coolers, then grabbed one and started up the stairs. He got to the first door, Naruto's room and swung the door open to see something he hadn't expected. Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping in each others arms, completely naked. Kakashi wasted no time in finding a camera, and taking multiple pictures. Once he was out of film, he woke the two up, only to be screamed at and bombarded with pillows. Two minutes later, Kakashi had feathers sticking out of his hair from the pillows, and the other two were huddled in the corner of the bed together covered in a blanket and looking like two threatened cats.

"so, I see you two had an interesting night." Kakashi said, earning no response from the two blushing teens. "not too talkative? Oh well, these pictures will say plenty" he teased them, waving the camera in the air.

Naruto and Sasuke both launched themselves at the camera, unsuccessful in their attempts of retrieval.

"there's a party tonight, down at the old club that they shut down a while ago. If I see you there, you can have the pictures." he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Well, I guess that's that. I couldn't make myself type a lemon, because of thoughts of what would happen if my boyfriend found it. It happened to my friend, it could happen to me, and at least hers was girl guy, my bf is freaked out even knowing that I like yaoi. Lol. Oh well. Maybe next time.

So, what's going to happen at this party? who's going to be there? Will Naruto and Sasuke's friends accept their newfound love for each other? And what about those pictures?

Luv, the unknown author of doom


	8. FINALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ah, wow! I hadn't planned on continuing this story, I really didn't think it was so good... But so many people have begged me to continue! I feel so honored!

So continue I shall!

Disclaimer! I disclaim... T.T

IMPORTANT! I'm so embarrassed!!! I had uke, seme, and teme all mixed up! -feels stupid.- I have them all sorted out now though! In this story, Naruto is the uke, and Sasuke is the seme! And in previous chapters, when Sasuke called Naruto teme, ignore that! Pretend he called him Naru!!! Gomen!

LAST TIME!

"there's a party tonight, down at the old club that they shut down a while ago. If I see you there, you can have the pictures." he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves.

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

Naruto and Sasuke strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Do you think Kakashi will hand over the photos like he said?" Naruto asked the taller boy.

"If he doesn't, he's dead meat." Sasuke mumbled.

"Agreed." The blond nodded.

As they got closer to the club, they could hear the pounding music. They were almost there and the music stopped. _Must just be the pause between songs, but I thought that was the middle..._ Sasuke thought to himself. Silence filled the air and the club's door swung open slowly. Naruto was slightly nervous, especially since they couldn't see past the door, but he continued on, clutching Sasuke's hand just a little tighter. They entered the darkness and the door shut behind them. Naruto was about to panic. They couldn't see anything but they could hear breathing.

All of a sudden, a disco ball flicked on, revealing a crowd of people. "SURPRISE!!!" they all shouted. Naruto jumped back into Sasuke's arms as Kakashi came forward.

"Didn't think we'd let you get away without celebrating your... Discovery... Did you?" Kakashi said, handing Sasuke the pack of pictures as he promised.

"What discovery?" Naruto asked.

"You two are in loooooove" Kakashi sang. "That and, those pictures suggest that you had some fun... Heh."

"This is the stupidest reason for a party I've ever heard!" Sasuke grumbled, shoving the pictures in his back pocket to be disposed of later.

"Well, it wasn't originally a party for you two, just a party. But I slipped up and told one person, who told another, who told another, and now pretty much everyone knows."

"That we-!" Naruto gasped, blushing.

"That you're dating. Don't worry, I kept the second piece of info to myself. I only told Iruka. He wont tell anyone."

Naruto and Sasuke let out a relieved sigh as the music blasted through the speakers once more. They moved into the crowd and danced (the best they could, they weren't necessarily good dancers). They partied and danced and avoided all alcoholic drinks. With all the excitement, of course nobody noticed when a pale feminine hand snatched the envelope of pictures out of Sasuke's back pocket. After the crowd died down and people started to file out, Sasuke felt that something was wrong. He thought and thought and it wasn't until Naruto playfully grabbed his ass did he realize what was missing. The pictures.

"Shit! Naruto! The pictures, their gone!"

"Gone? As in fell out of your pocket and someone took them gone?"

"Yes!" he groaned, frantically scanning the area. Naruto disappeared and came back with Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikimaru. They all scanned the ground and the entire club. The floor, the trashcans, the tables, the stage, the bar, everywhere.

No pictures.

"Wait...who was invited to the party?" Sasuke asked as they sat on the edge of the stage.

"Almost everyone."

"Damn. Who threw the party in the first place?" he said, slightly suspicious.

"Some chick and her brother."

"Some chick and her brother? Who was older?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Alright, the brother was older, he was about twenty something. The girl was about your age."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other at the same time. "Shit. We have to go. Now!" They both vanished from the place, Sasuke in the lead and Naruto at his heels.

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

"Do you know where they live?" Naruto panted, barely being able to keep up with the fast pace of the Uchiha.

"Yeah, we're almost there."

Just like he said, they soon arrived at a large house. The door-knocker was shaped like the Uchiha crest, but not for long considering how hard Sasuke slammed it against the door. There was no answer but luckily Sasuke knew where they hid the spare key. Of course he wanted to knock down the door, but Naruto insisted it wasn't a good idea. Once inside, Sasuke ran to every room in the house but still didn't find anybody. He was about to give up when he found a note on the kitchen table.

_My dear Sasuke. I truly hope you didn't knock down the door or break our knocker... Anyways, thanks for the pictures, I'll give them back soon. Of course, not before seeing what Konoha thinks of the Uchiha heir's choice in love. They certainly wont be happy to know that you, who was supposed to resurrect the clan, decided not to and fell in love with another guy. Have a nice night, and don't forget to check the paper in the morning! Love, your dearest sister Setsuna_

Sasuke wasted no time shredding the paper. He grabbed Naruto's hand and they left, plotting what to do.

"Well, we could go to the newspaper company and tell them to take it out." Naruto suggested.

"They wont, their not aloud."

"We could threaten them..."

"We could get arrested."

"We could beg?"

"No, that wont work either." Sasuke grumbled, not being able to think of anything.

"I BELIEVE I SENSE TWO HANDSOME BOYS IN DISTRESS, DO YOU?"

"YES SENSEI, INDEED I DO!"

Two men, both clad in awfully ugly green jumpsuits appeared out of nowhere, shouting. Sasuke and Naruto stood, wide eyed staring at them.

"Do you two need help with something?" The taller one asked.

Sasuke, although disgusted by them, nodded. "You two are Gai and Lee, right?"

"Indeed we are! I am Gai and this is my wonderful prodigy Lee!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So you two are the guys who set ridiculous records and try to beat them?" he said, starting to see how they could use this to their advantage.

"Yes! We will beat any record and meet any goal in the name of youth!" they said simultaneously.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He had an idea. "Well I have a goal that I need help with, but I'm sure you two wouldn't be able to-"

"Don't say that, anyone can do anything if they try!"

"So you would be able to help me?" Sasuke said, noticing Naruto's questioning look. "I have an idea and these two lunatics can help." he whispered to Naruto.

"Certainly!"

"Great! It's one in the morning now, and Konoha Daily Newspaper is delivered at four thirty. Would you be able to help me collect every newspaper in Konoha?" he asked. Naruto's jaw dropped, but the two green men didn't seem surprised.

"Yes, but isn't that illegal? Stealing is breaking the law and breaking the law goes against the codes of youth!"

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say but Naruto helped out. "You see, somebody put false information in the newspaper and if it gets leaked, Konoha will go into a massive panic!"

"That's awful!" the shorter one said.

"We will help you in your youthful quest to collect all the papers in Konoha!"

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief.

And so the newspaper hunt began.

**SIX HOURS AND 426 NEWSPAPERS LATER:**

Sasuke performed his fireball jutsu one last time before collapsing to the ground next to Naruto.

"We got them all." he sighed.

"That's good. Now we just have to find Setsuna and get the pictures back before she finds out what happened and sends them out again."

"But I wanna go to sleep." The chakra drained Uchiha mumbled, letting his eyes shut and leaning against Naruto.

"We can go to sleep once that's done."

"Then lets get it done before I pass out."

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

Once again the two of them stood in front of the Uchiha mansion, this time being much quieter about it. Sasuke crept around back and crawled in the kitchen window while Naruto kept watch out front. He snuck up to Setsuna's room and cracked the door open. Good, she was asleep. But she had always been a light sleeper. He walked to the middle of the room and hunted the pictures with his eyes, but when he found them he scowled. They were tightly in her grip; she clutched them as she slept. He snuck up and carefully began to slip the envelope out of her grip, when her chocolate eyes snapped open and an evil grin spread across her face.

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

Dun dun DUN! CLIFFY! Don't worry, I'll update soon since you're all already mad at me for taking so damn long. The next chappy is gonna be the last one.

Also, I'll be posting a KakaIru fic soon, so keep your eyes peeled : )


	9. Who woulda guesed he was a sasunaru fan?

Warning. This chapter is very short and crappy as all hell. Oh well. This is also the last chapter.

And Kakashi taking the pictures to the party and them getting stolen was all a coincidence, Kakashi did not plan it and it was not his fault. Kakashi is not evil like that! And he sincerely apologizes.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

Sasuke gasped as Setsuna's eyes fell on him.

"Hello dear brother, what might you be doing here?" she said sarcastically, sitting up in her bed.

"If I'm not mistaken, you said you would give the pictures back once you put them in the paper."

"Yes, I did say that."

"Then can I have them back?"

"Why are you so eager to get them back that you came to my house at this early hour? Are you planning to flee the village and you don't want to leave evidence behind?"

Sasuke glared at her. "No, I just want them back."

"No, that's not it." She got up and faced her brother. "There's something..." she thought for a minute and then smiled as though she had realized something. "You got rid of them?" she asked, looking out her window. She strained her eyes to see into her neighbor's yard. There was no newspaper. "He isn't even home, he's on a mission. So his newspaper should be sitting outside like it is every day. But no matter, I'll just keep putting pictures in the paper. Eventually people will get curious as to why their newspapers are constantly disappearing." She smiled, proud of herself, then slipped the pictures into her pajama pant's pocket.

Sasuke growled and lunged at her, but she had expected that. She quickly moved out of the way and Sasuke fell on the bed. "Staying up all night to collect those papers definitely took a toll on you. Look at that, you already fell down." she said happily, relaxing in her desk chair. Sasuke pulled himself up and glared at her, then lunged again, this time grabbing her arm when she was in mid-jump. He yanked her arm and she came crashing to the floor. She stayed down for a minute, then stood and jumped back, grabbing three kunai from under her pillow where she kept them. "You think I will go easy on you dear brother? Not at all. You stole my Naru."

"Your Naru? Last time I checked, he chose me over you."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed and she threw one of the knives. Sasuke barely escaped it, but by doing so he jumped in the path of another one. It scraped his arm; nothing serious but it stung. "He wont be yours when you're dead now, will he." she sneered, flinging the last knife. Sasuke didn't have the energy to move out of it's way. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to hit him.

There was the sound of metal hitting metal, and Sasuke opened his eyes to see two kunai clatter to the floor. Setsuna had a surprised look on her face.

_Someone saved me? _Sasuke thought, standing up right. _Naruto? It must have been..._

Although he was surprised when the one person he hated more then his sister stepped through the door.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke and Setsuna both yelled in surprise at their brother.

"Sasuke, shut up. Setsuna, give me the pictures."

"What are you doing Ita?" she whined at him.

"You are the most annoying person, and I put up with you. But I don't feel like putting up with you. So I'm going to be nice to Sasuke for once." He walked up to Setsuna and snatched the pictures out of her shaky hand. "Here." he said, holding them out to Sasuke. Sasuke came forward cautiously. Once he was close enough, Itachi reached a pale hand out and poked his brother in the forehead. Sasuke paused, surprised, but then grabbed the pictures.

"Don't expect a thank you." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi just smiled and Sasuke ran out of the house to Naruto.

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

After Sasuke and Naruto burned the pictures, they returned home and collapsed on Sasuke's bed.

"God I am so incredibly tired." Naruto moaned, resting his arm across Sasuke's chest.

"Me too." Sasuke agreed.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Naruto said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I love you."

"I love you too Uchi."

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

Itachi sighed happily as a door slammed. Setsuna had gotten mad and packed her stuff, then taken off. Finally the house was peaceful. He shut the door to his room and looked up and the bulletin board that hung above his bed. On it was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto, asleep in each other's arms.

Itachi smiled and crawled under his black comforter, then fell asleep.

**FriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLoversFriendsOrLovers**

Who would have guessed Itachi was a SasuNaru fan? Lol. FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THIS GOD DAMN STORY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I HATE THIS STORY! AND NOW I NEVER HAVE TO LOOK AT IT AGAIN!!! EVER!!!!!!

And no, I am NOT DOING A SEQUEL!!! If you ask I will bite your arms off.

Oh, and Sasuke and Naruto are covered by a blanket in the picture Itachi has. No, he is not a pervert. He's just a SasuNaru fan.


End file.
